One romantic night
by patriots12
Summary: Matt and Jackie have a romantic night at Jackie's house, question is who catches them in the act? oneshot or not


Title: One romantic night

Ages: Inez 11, Jackie 13, Matt 13

A/N: just a one-shot, I do not own Cyberchase

Just a relaxing afternoon in the park after Hacker was defeated just two and a half years ago and Motherboard being cured of Hacker's virus; the cybersquad is still around in cyberspace despite Hacker's disappearance.

"Hey guys, it's been two years since Hacker was defeated on this day." Inez points out. Inez has grown in the two and a half years since they defeated him, her tomboy look hasn't changed but she has gotten longer hair and has grown a few inches during the years as her body started to develop a year ago.

"Don't remind me of him, he was a nuisance." Jackie added. Jackie has changed also during the same time, her ponytail has grown to the middle of her back, she's also grown a few inches and her body as a young woman is developing quite nicely.

"That guy was on everyone's hit list." Matt implied. Matt's outside appearance hasn't changed during the time span, his hair is getting a bit ruffed up, little facial hairs are growing and is getting a bit muscular due to helping his father around the farm during the summer.

"Not to mention trying to hold back doctor Marbles when we captured him." Jackie refers as they remember when they first captured Hacker two and a half years before.

Flashback 2 and a half years ago:

"_Hey Doctor Marbles, we captured Hacker!" Digit exclaims _

"_Good, now bring him back to base and don't let him out of your sight." Marbles instructed _

"_Sure thing, as soon as we take care of Hacker's lackeys." Matt says as he finds an empty vase next to the exit and throws it at Buzz and Delete. _

"_Hey, give us the Boss!" Buzz demanded as he's trying to keep up but obviously fatigue is setting in and the impact of the vase._

"_Yeah, stop you brats!" Delete yells but he is too far behind due to Buzz slowing him down _

"_Hurry, get to the ship away from here!" Inez instructs _

_Everyone manages to get on the ship and as it takes off Hacker is chuckling to everyone's surprise. _

"_What's so funny?" Matt asks bitterly _

"_Doctor Marbles thinks that he can delete me, that's impossible because we have the same IQ, but what goes around; comes around." Hacker implies as the ship is docked into Control Central. _

"_Hacker, you ungrateful bastard." Marbles expresses in obviously a angered state. _

"_Doc, for what do I owe this welcome for-" _

"_For everything you've done, I ought to delete you permanently you bastard!" Marbles says in a ferocious state of mind._

"_Marbles, you ought to calm down." Digit instructed_

"_Come on Marbles, do you really believe that getting rid of me will be so easy?" Hacker taunted_

"_Don't be so foolish, Hacker." Marbles implied_

_Stop Flashback..._

"And I thought Hacker was crazy, but who knew Marbles had anger in him?" Jackie asks

"Like some people I know." Matt pointed out to Jackie. Jackie blushes when Matt pointed her out, Jackie has had a crush on Matt since she was ten but afraid to reveal her true feelings to him.

Matt on the other hand did like Jackie, but like every other boy he almost never revealed his feelings to anyone.

"Can we just go over what happened two years ago with peace?" Inez complains

_On with the flashback..._

"_Marbles, you couldn't delete me even on your best day!" Hacker insulted_

"_After all this time of you trying to take over cyberspace, I will delete you today!" Marbles fired back_

"_You know I'll return, Cyberspace will be mine!" Hacker states_

"_Goodbye Hacker, you were a failed creation." Marbles declares as he prepares this laser machine to delete anything he wanted as Marbles aims it towards Hacker. _

"_You'll never-"_

"_Guys, you might want to stand back." Marbles instructs towards Digit and the cybersquad._

"_Marbles you won't-"_

_Marbles suddenly fires the laser and hits Hacker dead in the chest._

"_Hacker, you're permanently deleted." Marbles declares as the laser hits Hacker._

"_Marbles, I'll... Return!" Hacker says before is gone and there's nothing left of him._

"_Kids, you might want to go home for a while." Motherboard suggests_

"_What does this mean?" Matt asks_

"_It means Marbles has the cure of the virus, and you're on vacation."_

_End flashback..._

"It was nice to be on vacation thanks from Motherboard." Jackie says

"I know, but I'm going to miss Digit and the others." Inez sighs while relaxing

"How about we enjoy ourselves and come to my house?" Jackie suggests

"Sure." both Inez and Matt accept

_A few hours later... (8 pm)_

"Jax, your house looks great." Matt offered in a kind way. Jackie house was a nice house, pink walls with nice decor, every wall is in good condition and it was neatly organized.

"Yep, it suits you." Inez points out

"Thanks you guys." Jackie accepted

"Where are your parents?" Matt asks

"Out of town, they're in Atlanta." Jackie answers

"Jackie, did you want to see a movie?" Inez asks

"Yeah, how about a romantic movie?" Jackie suggests

"No, how about action?" Matt says

"Romance." Jackie applies

"Action." Matt shot back

"Guys, stop arguing!" Inez yells "You two argue like boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"No we don't!" Both Jackie and Matt snap back to Inez

Inez giggles at the two friends, both Jackie and Matt blushed scarlet.

"To compromise, we just watch a movie with both action and romance?" Inez suggests

"Sure." Matt agreed

"I think my dad has something like that, I'll check." Jackie says as she goes upstairs into her father's DVD cabinet.

A few minutes later Jackie comes down with several movies but one movie caught the group's attention.

"That's a good one." Matt points out. Matt grabs _Transporter 3_ as a possible movie to watch.

"What do you say Inez?" Jackie asks

"I'm in." Inez answers

Matt puts in the movie in the DVD player on Jackie's new plasma TV.

"You're TV's nice." Inez commented

"Thanks." Jackie accepts

After watching for half an hour of Transporter, Inez decides to stand up.

"Jackie, do you have any popcorn?" Inez asks kindly

"Yep, look in the cabinet above the bowls." Jackie instructs Inez as she gets the popcorn

With Matt and Jackie sitting on the couch alone, both Matt and Jackie are certainly nervous.

"You like the movie so far?" Jackie asks in a nervous tone of voice

"Yeah, I never seen the third one; it's awesome." Matt answers

Jackie suddenly scoots closer to Matt, Matt is getting a little more rattled.

'_Oh man, she's sitting right next to you; I've got to do something but what?' Matt panics_

"Is something wrong, Matt?" Jackie asks noticing that Matt is staring to the movie with no focus in his eyes.

"Oh no, Jax." Matt lied

"Matt, you can't fool me." Jackie says "Now tell me what's wrong."

Matt says nothing.

Jackie decides to pinch Matt's arm in retaliation

"Jax, what was that for?" Matt yells in pain

"Cause you didn't tell me what's wrong with you." Jackie answers

Matt sighs in frustration, then turns to Jackie to confess.

"Jackie, I like you." Matt confessed

"Really?" Jackie asks

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause I like you too." Jackie also confesses "Since I was ten, I had a crush on-" Jackie was cut off by a pair of lips touching hers, turns out Matt was in fact kissing her.

'_I can't believe it, he's kissing me.' Jackie thought_

_'Well, this isn't so bad.' Matt thought_

After a few minutes, the kiss was broken.

"What's wrong, Matthew?" Jackie says in a upset-sad tone

"Don't want Inez to find out." Matt answers

"I don't care, I just want to be with you." Jackie declares as she kisses Matt on the lips.

As the kiss got more heated with each passing minute as the new lovers made out on Jackie's couch, Matt's hands touches Jackie's right leg with the lightest touch; Jackie moaned to the touch of Matt's hand touching her right leg.

Jackie decided to fool around so she slides her right hand up Matt's shirt to touch his somewhat muscular abs, Jackie's mind goes absolutely wild when she touched Matt.

_'Oh my God' Jackie thought ' I never knew Matt was this sexy.'_

Matt goes tick-for-tack as he goes into Jackie's shirt to her midsection, Jackie gasps breaking the make out session between them but moans as Matt's smooth touch on her stomach.

"Something wrong, love?" Matt asks

"No Matt, you're doing everything right." Jackie answered as Jackie kisses Matt again starting up the make out, this continues for several minutes until suddenly the couple hears a glass falling to the floor.

Both Matt and Jackie both get off the couch to see the popcorn from the glass bowl spilled onto Jackie's rug and standing across from them was a shocked and startled Inez.

"Inez, are you alright?" Jackie asks

Inez shocked still says nothing.

"Nezzie, you all right?" Matt teases

"My best friends..." Inez says

"You saw that?" Jackie asks as both Matt and Jackie's faces were beet red.

"Of course I saw it, my two best friends making out!" Inez yelled

"Calm down Inez, it was nothing-"

"Of course it was, you two had a plan and it worked out for both of you!" Inez snapped as she's on the verge of tears.

"As I was saying." Jackie says "Inez it's not-"

"It's a big deal for me, I'm out of here!" Inez declares as she leaves Jackie's house crying and slams the door hard.

"What was that about?" Matt asks

"Don't know, but I know what I want to do." Jackie answered and smiles devilishly at Matt.

Matt takes Jackie by the hand back to the couch where they made out for the rest of the night.

A/N: I know this one-shot was longer than normal, but a MattxJackie story is pretty rare. This might stay a one-shot at best. R & R!


End file.
